Thomas
'Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (Alternative Version) '''is a different version of the film Plot One day, Henry is pulling a goods train to the Mainland, but because of a faulty signal at Vicarstown, he runs right into the back of Hiro's train and derails, dangling dangerously over the edge of the viaduct. Meanwhile, on his branch line, Thomas is feeling bright and sunny, whistling hello to everyone he meets. As he pulls into Knapford station, he is complimenting how wonderful the day is, and feels like bursting into song. He is then promptly interrupted by James, who is boastfully singing about how he believes he is the best engine on Sodor. As James pulls up to the platform, Thomas rolls up telling him that he ''isn't the favourite engine and that he was going to sing a song. James calls out to everyone at the station that Thomas is going to sing, and everyone listens. Hesitant at first, Thomas is just about to sing, but James interrupts him and starts singing again about how he's the favourite engine. Thomas meets up with James at Knapford station yard, once again insisting he is not Sir Topham Hatt's favourite engine. James begs to differ, boasting how he always gets the best jobs and teasing him for collecting pigs from Farmer Trotter. That evening, Edward arrives at Vicarstown with Judy and Jerome to help lift Henry back to safety as Harvey handles the derailed trucks. At his office, Sir Topham Hatt is talking on his telephone and using a map and wooden trains to monitor the situation. Thomas overhears Sir Topham Hatt making plans for James to take Henry's trucks to a goods yard in Bridlington, where the trucks were meant to go. Thomas plans to tease James back over pulling a goods train, but James takes Thomas by surprise, as for the importance of the goods train, James is not bothered. Then, Thomas asks Sir Topham Hatt all about the important jobs and the taking a goods train to the Bridlington Goods Yard on the Mainland, but Sir Topham Hatt reminds him that all jobs on the railway are important, even looking after his Branch Line is an important job. Later that night, Thomas is upset. He complains to Percy about James' show-off attitude. Percy does not listen and leaves to collect the mail train. Frustrated with James, Thomas then has an idea to pay him out. The next morning, James arrives at Vicarstown and asks Rosie for his trucks, who tells him that Thomas took them instead. James is left shocked, while Thomas, proud of himself, departs for the Mainland. At the Steamworks, Henry is being repaired with Sir Topham Hatt supervising. James arrives and complains about Thomas' act. Sir Topham Hatt is not upset, however, and in order to keep the railway in order, decides to put James on Thomas' branch line for the time being. On the Mainland, Thomas is marvelling at the Mainland's scenery. However, he then heads through a very busy yard. Engines to and fro and the trucks' annoying him, Thomas is left confused as to where he needs to go. Meanwhile, James overshoots the platform at Maithwaite on Thomas' branch line. Unhappy with James' rough riding, Annie and Clarabel hope Thomas returns soon. As Thomas is determined to find his way to Bridlington, he arrives at a canal, but his track is blocked by a gantry crane named Beresford, who refuses to let Thomas pass. Asking him several questions and singing, Thomas eventually tricks Beresford into letting him go. However, as he continues along the line, he runs out of coal and water in an old rail yard. He is greeted by Lexi, a cab-forward engine, and a geared railway traction engine named Theo. Theo shunts Thomas to the coal hopper and water tower while he and Lexi explain to Thomas that they are experimental engines. They also tell him that another engine named Merlin lives in the yard with them. Merlin is a "stealth engine" who can supposedly turn invisible, but Thomas does not see or hear him around the yard. He asks them for directions to Bridlington, but they cannot help him. Thomas sets off once again and sees a factory in the distance. He makes his way over to the factory and finds that it is a large steelworks. He decides to go in to ask for directions. Two engines emerge from the building: a large tank engine named Hurricane and a diesel shunter named Frankie. To Thomas' delight, Hurricane knows where Bridlington is, but Frankie has him leave his trucks on a siding and gives him a tour of the Steelworks. Thomas instantly feels welcome and Frankie gives him a shed to sleep in for the night. Meanwhile, on Sodor, the engines are all wondering what happened to Thomas. James talks about the other times Thomas tricked others, fell down a mine, and crashed into the stationmaster's house. Percy suggests that James goes to look for him, but James is unsure. The next morning, Frankie wakes Thomas and Hurricane up early. She reveals she had delivered the trucks in the morning, so Thomas says that he needs to head back to Sodor. However, Frankie convinces Thomas into staying and helping her and Hurricane in return. Thomas reluctantly joins Hurricane and Frankie and spends the morning taking ladle trucks up to the slag heap. As he is taking empty slag wagons back into the building, he bumps into Hurricane's full wagons, derailing them. The molten slag spills, and Hurricane warns Thomas about the extreme danger that it poses. However, Frankie is proud of Thomas' work. Hurricane tells Thomas that Frankie can't be trusted with anything and promises to help him escape when an opportunity to reveals itself. Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt had received a notice that the trucks have been delivered, but Thomas is still missing. James asks if he can go to the Mainland to look for Thomas, but Sir Topham Hatt refuses, telling James that he still needs to work on Thomas' branch line, as he cannot afford having one more engine out of work. At the steelworks, Thomas and Hurricane are out of breath from all of the hard work. To make matters worse, Frankie leaves to make a delivery; therefore, leaving Thomas and Hurricane to manage the heavy workload on their own. The gates are locked, leaving a homesick Thomas and a furious Hurricane trapped at the steelworks. Hurricane helps Thomas escape out a track that goes out of the steelworks. The track soon ends in a forest, and Thomas gets derailed. When Frankie returns, she asks Hurricane where Thomas is but Hurricane gets into a heated up conversation with her, saying to bet on her own life the next she gambles. Furious at Hurricane's hurtful comment, Frankie leaves to find Thomas alone. On Sodor, James just gets further frustrated of the slow pace of Thomas' branch line, dealing with his line blocked by Farmer McColl's sheep. Meanwhile, Frankie rescues Thomas and tells him that he still has lots of work to do. At Tidmouth Sheds, James says that he should go to the Mainland to get Thomas, as he was the engine who was supposed to take Thomas' train in the first place. Edward argues that if he does that, then nobody will be left to look after the branch line, however, Percy says that James would be a hero if he brought Thomas back, so James eagerly decides to go to the Mainland. That night at the Steelworks, during a thunderstorm, Hurricane once again tries to sneak Thomas out. He ends up breaking the gates open with flatbeds of steel. The racket awakens Frankie, who starts to set chase after him, but he succeeds into escaping into the woods. There, he hears a voice telling him to hide. The voice then reveals itself to be Merlin, the stealth-engine Lexi and Theo had mentioned. Thomas wakes up the next morning, only to find Merlin is no longer there. James arrives at Bridlington and finds diesel shunters, asking if they had seen Thomas, but to no avail. However, James finds Thomas' trucks, who tell him they were delivered from the Steelworks by a big engine named Hurricane. James then asks if the diesels have seen Hurricane. Despite getting no answer, Hurricane, who was at Bridlington at the moment, watches on. He tells James he knows where Thomas is but they have to be careful and James agrees. Frankie summons D261 to help her find another engine and Thomas for the Steelworks and he agreed. Trying to find his way back home, Thomas returns to the yard where he met the experimental engines. Lexi and Theo are excited to see Thomas again. Thomas is depressed about his disappointing journey on the Mainland. Theo and Lexi, however, cheer him up, telling him that they're messy and can't do anything. Claiming he can do something, Merlin reveals himself. Thomas discovers that Merlin cannot actually become invisible, as his design was a failed attempt of using steam out of his three funnels to keep him hidden. Merlin responds to Lexi and Theo with positivity, saying they'd still give anything a try. They offer to help Thomas find his way back home, but Thomas decides to go alone, thanking the experimentals for their help. Thomas leaves the goods yard and finds the canal where he met Beresford. He tries to sneak past Beresford so he won't stop him again, but Beresford sees Thomas and lifts him up by his cab with his hook. Thomas begs Beresford to put him down, but Beresford refuses, upset that Thomas had left him alone when he was trying to get to know him. Thomas convinces Beresford it is not nice to force anyone to talk to him, and that they have to do something nice for each other to be friends. Beresford drops Thomas down, only to see Hurricane with James passing by. Hurricane stops and sees Thomas hanging from Beresford's hook in front of him. Whilst Hurricane gives Beresford a stern talking to, D261 arrives and, pretending to be friendly, escorts James away to the Steelworks. Hurricane notices and asks Beresford to hide Thomas quickly from D261 before he sees him. Beresford hides Thomas right over the canal. After D261 and James vanish around the bend, Beresford swings Thomas back. Having done something nice for him, he asks Thomas to be friends and to talk to him. Hurricane determinedly tells Beresford that there is no time and adds that he and Thomas have to rescue James before D261 and Frankie trap him in the Steelworks forever. To Thomas' surprise, Merlin arrives at the canal asking who James is. As it turns out, he had been following him to make sure he gets home safely. Thomas says that they have to help James and, upon Hurricane's request that he helps, Merlin decides to help Thomas and Hurricane rescue him. Thomas, Hurricane and Merlin go back to the goods yard and ask if Theo and Lexi can help them to rescue James. Lexi is eager, but Theo is not confident. Thomas, Hurricane, Lexi, and Merlin all eventually persuade him into going. Frankie and D261 convince James into staying at the Steelworks but are soon confronted by Thomas, Hurricane, Merlin, Theo and Lexi. After a chase through the steelworks, D261 sprays the experimentals, Thomas, James and Hurricane with knock out gas by the order of Frankie, knocking them out. When they wake up, they find themselves in cages, dangling over a pit of molten steel. Frankie then arrives and mocks the steamies on how special they believe themselves to be. Hurricane tries to talk Frankie out of what she is doing but Frankie, still angry at Hurricane for what he told her and outraged at his betrayal, refuses to listen, saying she is nothing like them but more than steamies will ever be. She then proceeds to express her past through song as all her requests for help at the steelworks were refused by other engines and eventually she saw the truth: being alone is the best way to survive. Thomas begins to feel sorry for Frankie and tries to tell her they can help but Frankie angrily says "None of that matters now. It's too late to offer." before leaving. As D261 lowers the six engines towards the molten steel, Thomas apologizes to James for tricking him before. James accepts Thomas' apology and says that nothing is more important than their friendship. Hurricane then has an idea and asks Merlin to use his invisibility to help them escape. Merlin does so and the six engines vanish in a puff of smoke then reappear back on the tracks outside the steelworks.